This invention relates to improvements in those members of a loom dobby control unit which directly cooperate with the dobby reading unit members, in order to allow complete structural separation between the two units. Such separation leads to considerable constructional advantages, and in particular improves the dobby characteristics from the operational, maintenance and repair aspects.